


I'm With Stupid ➡

by shimmie (patrickrose7)



Series: Follow Us On Tweeters [2]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Best Friends Stevie Budd & David Rose, Birthday Party, Drunk Patrick Brewer, M/M, Patrick Brewer is a Button, Patrick Brewer loves David Rose, Post-Canon, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:29:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29317899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patrickrose7/pseuds/shimmie
Summary: David and Patrick host a birthday party for Stevie.Stevie reluctantly attends.Patrick has too much to drink.This is the aftermath.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose, Stevie Budd & David Rose, Stevie Budd & Patrick Brewer
Series: Follow Us On Tweeters [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153250
Comments: 30
Kudos: 144





	I'm With Stupid ➡

**Author's Note:**

> Nobody asked, but here are some more tweets, because Patrick is definitely a mushy drunk. I, funnily enough, do not use twitter so please excuse any inaccuracies.

Patrick Brewer-Rose  
@pbrose

  


My husband is sooooo handsome you guys

❤ 76 9:03 PM - February 12, 2021

Marcy Brewer  
@brewerfamily

  


replying to  @pbrose

He sure is! Enjoy the party, sweeties! Love, Mom & Dad

❤ 3 9:05 PM - February 12, 2021

David Rose-Brewer  
@davidrosebrew

replying to  @pbrose

Mkay, while that's true, you might need a drink of water

❤ 7 9:05 PM - February 12, 2021

Patrick Brewer-Rose  
@pbrose

  


replying to  @davidrosebrew

Youre a TALL drink of water I wana drink YOU david heheheh

❤ 11 9:06 PM - February 12, 2021

Patrick Brewer-Rose  
@pbrose

  


replying to  @davidrosebrew

You alwys give me REAL nice drinks 🍆💦😍😮😜

❤ 13 9:07 PM - February 12, 2021

Stevie  
@stevie_budd

replying to  @pbrose

Srsly if u guys make me vomit at my OWN birthday party

❤ 10 9:09 PM - February 12, 2021

Marcy Brewer  
@brewerfamily

  


replying to  @stevie_budd

Happy birthday, dear! Love, Marcy & Clint

❤ 6 9:10 PM - February 12, 2021

Stevie  
@stevie_budd

replying to  @brewerfamily

thx but please parent your son

❤ 17 9:10 PM - February 12, 2021

Marcy Brewer  
@brewerfamily

  


replying to  @stevie_budd

We can't claim him as a dependent any longer, so that's all on you two -- Clint

❤ 11 9:11 PM - February 12, 2021

Patrick Brewer-Rose  
@pbrose

  


LOOK at him

❤ 45 9:09 PM - February 12, 2021

Stevie  
@stevie_budd

replying to  @pbrose

see this is why i dont have birthday parties 🤦♀️

❤ 12 9:11 PM - February 12, 2021

David Rose-Brewer  
@davidrosebrew

replying to  @pbrose

Okay we will be deleting this later

❤ 13 9:12 PM - February 12, 2021

Patrick Brewer-Rose  
@pbrose

  


replying to  @davidrosebrew

nooooo such a pretty picture 😭😭😭

❤ 18 9:14 PM - February 12, 2021

Patrick Brewer-Rose  
@pbrose

  


My bestfriend is sooooo pretty too can you believe shes turning 39?!?

❤ 51 9:17 PM - February 12, 2021

Stevie  
@stevie_budd

replying to  @pbrose

OH MY GOD somebody control this boy

❤ 17 9:18 PM - February 12, 2021

Stevie  
@stevie_budd

replying to  @pbrose

DELETE THIS RIGHT NOW

❤ 13 9:18 PM - February 12, 2021

Stevie  
@stevie_budd

replying to  @pbrose

@brewerfamily @davidrosebrew PLEASE

❤ 14 9:19 PM - February 12, 2021

Marcy Brewer  
@brewerfamily

  


replying to  @stevie_budd

No tax deduction, no parenting help -- Clint

❤ 20 9:21 PM - February 12, 2021

Alexis 🌹 ✔  
@alexisrosePR

replying to  @stevie_budd

OMG YAY Stevie! Birthday boop!😘🎉🥳

❤ 35 9:22 PM - February 12, 2021

David Rose-Brewer  
@davidrosebrew

replying to  @pbrose

For real though, does anyone know where my life partner is

❤ 21 9:22 PM - February 12, 2021

Ronnie Lee  
@RonnieL68

replying to  @davidrosebrew

Jocelyn and I saw him walk into your linen closet, David. Thought about stopping him, but I didn't.

❤ 27 9:24 PM - February 12, 2021

Patrick Brewer-Rose  
@pbrose

  


replying to  @davidrosebrew

im in thr bathrom

❤ 18 9:24 PM - February 12, 2021

David Rose-Brewer  
@davidrosebrew

replying to  @pbrose

Okay honey I think you're cut off. And you'll be cleaning whatever just happened.

❤ 16 9:25 PM - February 12, 2021

Stevie  
@stevie_budd

replying to  @davidrosebrew

ya think

❤ 12 9:25 PM - February 12, 2021

Patrick Brewer-Rose  
@pbrose

  


I loooooove my husbnd 

❤ 74 9:30 PM - February 12, 2021

David Rose-Brewer  
@davidrosebrew

replying to  @pbrose

How the fuck did you take a screenshot during this???

❤ 23 9:31 PM - February 12, 2021

Patrick Brewer-Rose  
@pbrose

  


replying to  @davidrosebrew

got phone all lubey but worth it heheh 🍆😁😋

❤ 21 9:32 PM - February 12, 2021

Jake Miller  
@good_with_wood

replying to  @pbrose

Facetime me anytime, boys.

❤ 22 9:33 PM - February 12, 2021

Stevie  
@stevie_budd

replying to  @pbrose

oh my GOD my day is ruined

❤ 27 9:33 PM - February 12, 2021

Alexis 🌹 ✔  
@alexisrosePR

replying to  @pbrose

Oh my god EW David! Nobody needs to hear this!🤮

❤ 37 9:34 PM - February 12, 2021

David Rose-Brewer  
@davidrosebrew

replying to  @alexisrosePR

Oh my god my HUSBAND is posting these, not me! And please, like I never walked in on you and Ted skype sexing.

❤ 29 9:35 PM - February 12, 2021

Stevie  
@stevie_budd

replying to  @pbrose

im going home

❤ 21 9:35 PM - February 12, 2021

Alexis 🌹 ✔  
@alexisrosePR

replying to  @davidrosebrew

UGH David! Nobody was home!

❤ 41 9:36 PM - February 12, 2021

David Rose-Brewer  
@davidrosebrew

replying to  @alexisrosePR

That's what I said when everyone walked in on Jake!

❤ 28 9:38 PM - February 12, 2021

Jake Miller  
@good_with_wood

replying to  @davidrosebrew

No regrets, for the record.

❤ 30 9:39 PM - February 12, 2021

Stevie  
@stevie_budd

replying to  @pbrose

BYE 🖕

❤ 22 9:39 PM - February 12, 2021

Alexis 🌹 ✔  
@alexisrosePR

replying to  @davidrosebrew

Lick rust, David!

❤ 31 9:40 PM - February 12, 2021

Jake Miller  
@good_with_wood

replying to  @stevie_budd

You free tonight, pony?

❤ 21 9:40 PM - February 12, 2021

Stevie  
@stevie_budd

replying to  @good_with_wood

i am, actually. txt me?

❤ 17 9:41 PM - February 12, 2021

David Rose-Brewer  
@davidrosebrew

replying to  @stevie_budd

Unbelievable.

❤ 12 9:42 PM - February 12, 2021

**Author's Note:**

> also I'm still on [tumblr](https://hey-moooon.tumblr.com/) and one day I might actually post something interesting soooo


End file.
